User talk:TyphussJediVader
Welcome, TyphussJediVader, and thank you for contributing to Star Trek Expanded Universe! We hope that you'll enjoy your activities here and join our community. To learn more about contributing to STEU, please visit the following: *''Manual of Style. This shows how to accurately format your work. *' ''' this site to make sure that your article doesn't already exist. *Check our '' '', although any contributions you make are appreciated! When you edit articles, before clicking "Save page", please click "Show preview" so that you can see what your edits look like before they are permanently saved. Proofread your work for typos, misspellings, proper punctuation, capitalization, italics and so on. This saves community members from having to clean up after others. If uploading images, place them in the appropriate image category. Note that unused images (not used on any page) may be deleted. Sign comments on discussion pages with four tildes (~~~~). This pastes your user name and the date/time of your comment. If you have questions, you may: *post them on a talk page, *ask for help on our help page, *or contact an administrator. Always remember to before you make changes. Thanks, and once again, welcome to the Star Trek Expanded Universe database! -- Luke80 (Talk) 19:52, 25 August 2009 You're still banned Typhuss, you were banned for a fifth offence in May, which is a 6 month ban so you should not be editing this wikia until late November. As such I've blocked this username until late November to match you current ban and your contributions made under this username will be deleted as a result. Once your ban is over (20th or 26th of November) you can return if you wish. Please be advised that if you continue your disruptive edits as you have done to the Lee Carter article when you return you will be immediately banned and that will be your final chance before the option of handing out a permanent ban comes into play. If you want to avoid this please be willing to learn the rules of STEU and be willing to contribute in a constructive manner. – 02:39, 26 August 2009 (UTC) RE: Bajoran Resistance You need to decide for yourself if there is a sufficient plot reason for there to be non-Bajorans in the Bajoran Resistance. Now, if I were doing this, here are some of the questions I would want to answer (and I had to answer them for a similar reason: I had non-Cardassians involved in the Cardassian Rebellion). The Federation seems to have taken a Prime Directive/non-interference stance towards the Bajoran Occupation. Given that, you'll want to come up with some very good reasons that you had non-Bajorans going into what is nominally Cardassian space and deciding to interfere. Either these are Federation citizens who are not happy with the Federation and its laws, OR you are dealing with non-Federation citizens (and you can have members of ANY Federation species who are not Federation citizens, if they are from a colony world that has renounced or opted against Federation membership from the start), OR you are dealing with some kind of covert ops by some part of Starfleet or the Federation that is going against the official ruling. This can be either known to the government, or not known. Given that these people are going to be involved in an operation that is high-risk if they're caught either by Cardassia OR by the Federation, you'll need to give a lot of thought to their backgrounds. Why are they taking such a big risk? Now, if it's NOT a Prime-Directive reason that the Federation is staying out of the Bajoran situation, you'll need to justify your reasoning as to what, historically, really occurred and why the Federation did not intervene, and then work on your characters and their motivations from THAT basis. So it's doable, but to be credible you need to really understand your characters, the history of your universe, and what makes them tick. Hope that helps! Nerys Ghemor 01:40, December 17, 2009 (UTC) :I know it wasn't a character idea you were looking for--however, my point is that whether or not it is feasible is your decision, and whatever decision you make, you need to have credible in-universe reasons to back it up. Understanding the political scenario in play, and how any characters you create fit into that scenario (should they somehow become part of the Resistance) is critical to making your story credible to the reader, as well as consistent within itself. Nerys Ghemor 04:18, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Warning You've been warning in the past about copying articles from other wikis directly onto STEU and for removing sourced fanon information from articles. Continue on with this type of behaviour and you'll be getting your 6th ban from this wiki. – 17:52, January 4, 2010 (UTC) I think I might have to permanently ban you... Typhuss, I really don't know what to do about you. Can you explain why I found this in the Memory Gamma article about Smiley O'brien? :In 2382, while on patrol with the mirror Defiant, Smiley discovered an Iso-star which transported him to the primary universe.There Miles found that the crew of the '''USS Intrepid-A' had captured mirror universe criminals bent on joining the Alliance, who were all contained aboard the mirror B`Chnah. Smiley then towed the ship back into the mirror universe.'' Do I need to point out why this is not good? – 08:03, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Banned You've been banned two or three times for randomly removing content and images from pages in the past, so you're once again banned. As this is your sixth ban it is for a period of one year. – 08:50, February 8, 2011 (UTC) I tried to reply to your email but I got a failure to deliver notice, you should be still able to use your talk page. In response to your email, given your past form in removing fanon content and images seemingly at random makes it difficult for me to take you at your word that this was a misunderstanding. – 12:24, February 10, 2011 (UTC)